Lost
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Jack is missing and his bestfriend, Lea is looking for him. She comes to the Xiaolin warriors to help her but there's more to this search than what Lea is willing to tell them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown.

Lost

Rated M: For being terribly disgusting and greusome that I don't even want to reread it for myself. It might not for you but I'm a very sensitive person.

Summary: Jack is missing and his bestfriend, Lea is looking for him. She comes to the Xiaolin warriors to help her but there's more to this search than what Lea is willing to tell them.

The Xiaolin warriors were call in from their chores to meet at the center of the temple to see Master Fung with a teenaged girl next to him. "Let me introduce them. This is Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Kimiko. My Xiaolin dragons in training. I have called you together for an urgent mission. This girl's name is Lea. Do you wish to tell them the problem Lea?" Master Fung asked her and she looked at him startled and then at the others with a scared worried look in her vibrant green eyes.

"Um...sure...You guys know who Jack Spicer is right?" Lea asked a bit unsure if she was saying the right words. Her arms were wrapped around her body as if she was about to break.

Raimundo who was the leader stepped forward. "Yes. Did something happen to Jack?" Raimundo asked softly to not scare Lea off.

"I don't know. He's missing and I need your help to find him." Lea told them and breathed in strongly as her tears fell.

"Let's have some tea." Master Fung put a comforted hand on the side of Lea's arm. Lea looked at him and saw in Master Fung's smile that she could trust him. She nodded and then she was led to the small table. Tea was prepared and Lea took a small sip.

"Thank you." Lea said and tried to get in a comfortable sitting position.

"You are welcome. Well my young monks, please help her in anyway you can." Master Fung stood up and left the monks with Lea.

"What happened Lea? It's okay if you're not comfortable. We und-"

"No. I want Jack Spicer found so I should tell what happened. It was a few months ago. I am Jack Spicer's bestfriend and I know all about his crazy plan to rule the world. Well now that we're adults, I suggested to him to be...normal. I wanted him to become a real adult and then we began arguing. He ran out of his own mansion and didn't come back. I had the whole world of detectives find him. Even the F.B.I but nothing. Zip. It's like he disappeared out of sight." Lea explained and the monks looked at one another. As far as they knew, Jack lost the monkey staff in a showdown. It was the last time they saw him since.

"Maybe if we use the crystal glasses just like how we found Omi, we could find Spicer the same way." Clay suggested.

"Yes! That is the wisest thing to do! Miss Lea, let me show you the crystal glasses." Omi ran to the vault and bought back the crystal glasses. "Here try them on." Omi told her and Lea was unsure at first or why.

"Uhm sure?" Lea wore them anyway and then her vision began to change. "Jack?"

"Yes! You see him?" Omi asked and Lea nodded.

"I know where that is." Lea told them and then took of the glasses.

"Okay then. Dojo!" Raimundo shouted and then Dojo pops out asking what was going on. They explained it to him so Dojo grew to his large size. Lea became shocked but was helped onto him between the four monks to makes sure she wouldn't fall off. Dojo flied all the way to an unknown town in China. They stopped by a hotel and asked for Jack. They were given directions and they walked all the way there though Lea began walking slower and slower until they reached the door.

"Are you ready?" Clay asked and Lea was silent.

"You don't have to do this right now. We have all the time to find Jack anywhere with the crystal glasses." Kimiko assured her and the rest agreed.

"No. I have to do this now. I thank all of you for your help but I need to do this alone. Good bye." Lea told them and the Xiaolin monks respected her decision and left. Lea waited until they flew off with their dragon and then faced the door again. First she started with a knock and then a few more times but gave up that idea and see if the door was unlock. Luckily it was.

She took slow cautious steps inside and closed the door as quietly as possible. She walked through a short hallway to the living room that was occupied by bottles of whiskey on the table, an overused cigarette tray, and she bet to herself that she would find empty pills in the bathroom's trashcan. Her eyes laid on Jack who was sleeping on the sofa peacefully. Jack was shirtless and his pants was lowered from his hips showing off ridiculous boxers of strawberries. Jack's hair looked to have been washed and messy and he had currently shaved unwanted hair in many areas. He was a beautiful mess on that sofa.

"What do you want from me Lea?" Jack asked and Lea was frozen shocked. Jack opened his eyes to show his one-of-a-kind eyes of rubies. Those rubies were shining in fury at Lea. He sat up and faced to her showing that he was truly unamused with her visit. "I know why you are here. I bet you didn't tell those Xiaolin losers the truth!" Jack shouted in spite.

"I know what I did was horrible but-"

"But nothing! I told you to stay away! That I don't want to deal with anyone with the past anymore! And look what you did!" Jack took a whiskey bottle and nearly hit Lea but instead crashed into shards at the wall. Lea knew he did it in purpose. This wasn't the usual laid back idiotic Jack. No. None of that Jack is left in this body.

"Stop this Jack and come back to us!" Lea tried to reason but Jack wasn't up for reason. Not at all!

"Us? What us? You know how crappy my life is!" Jack crashed another whiskey bottle to the wall. "My mother never understood me!" Jack threw another one. "My dad disowned me when I was only a child!" Jack threw another. "They only loved my little sister because she _looked_ normal! Even you! You were my fucking best friend but you turned on me the moment I lost all my money!" Jack threw three to the ground. "You know you are nothing but a whore!"

Lea was backing away to the wall to reach the door. "You're already leaving now?" Jack chuckled. "The only person who had ever loved me was granny. She was the only person who ever loved me even if I was different! Even if I was poor, she was by my side all through it! I'm tired of trying to please other people now that she's dead! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Jack walked toward Lea who was crying tears feeling her heart beat rapidly. "You don't even understand how it's like to love right? Or even feel pain? Nothing! Ever since she died and left me everything she ever owned. All her money. Everything to the last useless item she knew she had because it made her feel rich that she could buy it. Suddenly everyone starts treating me nice but I know their game and you're playing it too." Jack was dangerously close. His forearm was lying on the wall and his face was inches away from Lea's face. Lea tried to respond or say something but she was too afraid.

"A cat caught your tongue? You better help yourself because I have one last question and you better answer it right. Who had ever truly cared for me except my granny?" Jack asked and Lea was having a hard time breathing but she could tell that something worse will happen if she didn't answer.

"What about tt-the...Xiaolin warriors or...the...the Heylins?" Lea hoped she had the right answer but the omnious chuckles told her no.

"Them? Hah! They don't even give a crap about me." Jack sneered. "The Heylins are evil and think nothing but themselves! Even if the Xiaolins showed they cared, it's all just charity work! Hah ha! I realized something after losing the only person who cared!" Jack took out a bottle of whiskey from the TV's table drawer. He opens it and looks at it with a smile. His smile moves to Lea.

"I see that look in your eyes Lea. You actually think I'm so insane because I drink these. Well you're wrong." Jack dropped the bottle and let it break into many sharp pieces in front of his naked feet. He steps on those broken glass letting the pieces sink into his skin leaving a bloody trail behind him as he walked back to Lea. "I just let my friends come here and do away with these things to screw me senseless. This pain can't be healed so I found anything to distract me but only sex did the trick. Heh heh! Did you know I was gay? Noooo! Only granny cared!" Jack went from sadistic to angry but then he chuckled out of the anger.

"It's strange how much I break for granny but...I know she'll be proud when I complete what she wanted. She told me so on a DVD disc." Jack leaned close to Lea's ear. "You should hear it because I can't hold it in any longer." Jack took out a remote control and turned on the TV. Jack Spicer's granny was speaking.

"Hello Jack, my darling. You know I always showed you love, warmth and gave you everything you desired. I supported you through everything because I know you have great potential. I know I'm going to die soon but I still have alot I didn't accomplish such as _kill all those worthless people_. I will tell you all their names. You would need a pencil and pen because there is quite alot of them. Here you go..." Lea heard each name including Jack's whole family. It sounded like they were going by alphabet of the first name and Lea hoped when it reached the L's that her name wouldn't be said. "Lea Cinders."

Lea felt the sharp edge of a broken whiskey bottle enter right into her stomach. She tried to gasp for air but instead blood was spilling out of her mouth. "You shouldn't have come here. I ran away because I couldn't decided either to go clean or try to look clean while holding a bloody knife behind my back. It looks like I can't escape this. You were my bestfriend Lea but granny met so much more. She made me feel _worth something_." Jack carried the body and walked to the slide window-door to step out the balcony and drop the body onto the hole of other dead bodies including his family. This would be easy to get away with because his granny own this town and everyone in it knew what would happen but looked the other way.

The End.

A/N: O_O Um...I...didn't think I would write this. I just wanted Jack to express feelings of anger but this happened...I feel like I just scared or grossed myself out.


	2. Chapter 2

Bottles of whiskey, bundles of clothes and cigarette buds scattered the floor. "That was a good fuck. Nice to do business with you again Mr. Spicer." A stranger got up from the bed zipping his pants up. Jack heard the door shut and then he untied to blindfold. The first time was just to feel the guilt lessen by the pain but now, it became a habit. Jack had just killed the last person who claimed to be his best friend but those words doesn't mean a thing to him. Now Jack couldn't feel anything but pain. This strategy of pain wasn't working anymore. He needed something worse. And then at the sight of a beautiful woman pass through the street below from his window sight gave him an idea. He knew this would be the worse her could ever do to himself.

The door to Chase's lair opened. Chase looks down from his stairs to see Jack Spicer accompanied with a beautiful woman wearing nothing but a coat over her body. "What brings you here insect?" Chase asked but the sight of Jack's dulled red eyes and monotone voice peaked Chase's interest.

"I am here to present you this woman for one night." Jack responded. Chase walked down the steps and stood face to face of the woman. She gave him a seductive look but Chase felt no affect with it. He looked down at Jack not understanding his methods.

"What is it in for you?" Chase asked and Jack didn't meet his eyes when he responded, "Only if I could watch the two of you." Chase was shocked by this request but also intrigued.

"Okay then Spicer." Chase answered and Jack met his eyes in shock but it slowly dulled again.

That night Jack was watching two bodies of a mess go at it. Standing like an idiot at the side as Chase pentrated the woman and thrusted to no return. Jack heard the moans and growls from the two. He felt that burst of pain to painful for even tears to be made. He saw his one idol and unrequited true love take a human being so beautiful. Jack finally felt something. Jack knew this would work.

This show of lust shows Jack that Chase could never be his or could Jack ever have anyone. It took so much whiskey and drugs just for the men to succumb to him. Jack is now watching a non-drunken Chase Young taking a person Jack could never be. He wasn't a woman. He wasn't beautiful. The person he used to be has been tainted away. The worst thing Chase had done during the merciless show, was stare at Jack Spicer right in the eyes holding that beautiful woman and grin. Chase came within the woman which was a signal to Jack that it ended. He ran out of the room to reach the outside of Chase's lair to hold himself up by leaning against his jet.

Jack couldn't handle it but puke out water out of his mouth. Jack hadn't eaten less and less since his granny's request. He had to fulfill her wish. She gave him everything. She loved him unlike everyone else. This was his one way to repay her but it hurt so much. The first time Jack had to kill. When he shot his mother and sister and then stabbed his father. The first stab wasn't deep because Jack was weak. But he knew that his father would tell what he was up to. He couldn't let that happen! He stabbed harder and harder trying to tell himself that what he was doing was right.

Jack stayed kneeling on the ground for Chase to bring the woman out. Chase did come out but not the woman. Jack stood up facing Chase but couldn't lift his head. "Where's the woman?" Jack asked with the same monotone voice.

"I killed her." Chase answered simply and Jack looked up at him in shock again. "She was awful. You have to make up for this." Chase ordered.

"No. No I can't!" Jack said balistically and tried to escape into his jet but instead Chase grabbed a hold of his shirt. They teleported into a different room in Chase's lair. Jack was thrown down on the bed. Jack tried to jump out but was held down by Chase too quickly to react. Jack was supporting his lower body up by his knees accidentally rubbing against Chase's groin.

"Let me go!" Jack tried to struggle out of Chase's grip but he was helplessly doomed. "Please let me go!" Jack began to feel tears run down. Chase had both of Jack's arms held down by one hand.

"Listen to me Spicer. It's either you do as I say or I will kill you." Chase took out a knife and put it threateningly near Jack's neck. " Do we have an understanding?" Chase asked and was shocked by the answer.

"No. Kill me. Kill me!" Jack squirmed and he lowered his head having the dull side of the blade meet his chin. Chase took back the knife and switched strategies.

Chase lowered his mouth down to Jack's ear. "It isn't your choice to die. You will satisfy me." Chase had the tip of the blade at the middle of Jack's pants cutting down for an opening.

"No! Don't! Let me go! Please Chase! Let me go..." Jack whimpered as his tears got thicker. He wanted this. He wanted this for so long but the images of those he killed flashed before his head. He felt the guilt of living. He wanted the pain instead! Chase ignored his pleading and put a gag over Jack's mouth. Muffles were screaming behind the gag but none could be made sense of.

Chase looked at the delicious temptation of an entrance. Jack was an annoying twit but Chase knew a satisfying body when he saw one. Chase dove his tongue at the entrance to lick and suck making Jack squirm and cry by the tingling sensation. Chase knew Jack could scream louder through the gag so penetrated the hole with his wet muscle making Jack arch his back wildly. Chase's hands held Jack's hips as he thrusted his tongue in and out of Jack. Chase's hands were unsatisfied with the clothing. He wanted to feel the heated flesh. He disrobed himself and ripped Jack's clothing to shreds.

Jack was looking over his shoulder with a face stained with tears and eyes swollen red pleading Chase to stop but Chase wasn't done. Chase flipped Jack over and positioned himself in a wheelbarrow position to plunge his entire length into Jack. Jack screamed louder and tears were pouring thicker down his face. Chase didn't wait for Jack to get used to his enormous size. He thrusted away in the heated rush. The feel of Jack's heat inside drove Chase crazy but not enough.

Chase took away the gag from Jack's mouth and heard the wonderful screams. But it wasn't enough. There was a restraint in Jack that Chase had to break. Chase took Jack's length making him gasp. He kept thrusting until he finally found the spot to hear the beautiful scream. Jack's mind went blank. Nothing but pure pleasure washed over him. Chase was the biggest Jack ever had in him. Jack thought he finally reached his limit before but now it was a whole new other level. Jack felt nothing but pure pleasure. Never had he felt this with the others. It was like he was a virgin all over again.

Jack heard Chase's growls and heard himself moan. He looked at Chase and felt the urge to hold Chase. He wrapped his arms around Chase and moaned near his ear. Chase went faster for all the more pleasure coursing through him. Jack felt himself cumming but couldn't stop it before he came so hard between their bodies. Chase was giving a few more thrust before he came. It felt like gallons of it was inside Jack. Chase pulled out and redressed himself.

"I am satisfied now. You can leave." Chase told him and Jack felt a painful stab into his heart. The reality he was in coming down at him. Jack knew Chase wasn't satisfied with the woman he chose so needed him who was closest to relieve his stress. Chase could've had anyone but Jack was the nearest reach. _I'll never be loved again. _

Jack ran towards Chase and took his knife stabbing himself deeply in the chest. _I want to be with granny. She will show me love again. Thank you Chase for letting me regain my senses. _Jack fell to the floor bleeding to death. Jack wasn't staring at the ceiling but instead his soul was within his grandmother's mansion. He was walking through a hall and windows were side by side showing the souls he killed banging and scratching at the windows to get him but he ignores them. He was staring at the door at the end of the hall. The door to his grandmother's favorite room, a living room that had the view of the garden outside where sunlight shined.

Jack felt his face crack into a smile when he felt his palm wrapped around the knob. He opens the door and sees his granny sitting on a floral decorated chair sewing on a piece of cloth. "Granny!" Jack found himself to be the same seven year old child.

Jack Spicer's granny looked up from her sewing and smiled. "Not yet time little Jackie. But remember this. I love you and thank you for giving me peace."

Jack didn't understand. He had the memories of his childhood instead of what he had become. "What do you mean?" Jack walked forward to his grandmother who cut the thread connected to the needle and gave it to Jack. Jack read what it said. _Love isn't something you can see, hear,smell, taste or touch at first. It all begins with a single heartbeat. Love is blind. Love is deaf. Love is numb. Love is tastless without a scent. Not unless a heartbeat happens. _

"I don't understand." Jack looked up at his grandmother. Jack's grandmother smiled at him.

"You'll understand but before I let you go-"

"Let me go! What do you mean?" Jack was becoming more bewildered.

"Listen Jackie. I am not saying goodbye but I'll be gone for a while. Before I go, I need to hear you say 'I love you'." Jack's grandmother requested and Jack nodded not wanting his grandma to go but is willing to do anything for her.

"I love you." Jack told her as he laid his head on his grandmother's lap. His grandmother put a warm hand on little Jack's head. "I love you, little Jackie." A single teardrop fell down on little Jackie and everything grew dark.

Jack found himself alive. He opened his eyes slightly to see that he was still in Chase's lair in one of the other rooms. "I see that you're awake insect. And I want you to know that you are never allowed to do that ever again. You are mine now and forever mine. I made you immortal just like me." Chase told Jack those words and for a second and only a second Jack felt a heartbeat beat stronger than an ordinary heartbeat. Jack felt his lips crack into a smile since it's been so long.

He had the closure for all those deaths by seeing his grandmother again. Now he had something else. Jack sat up and grinned at Chase. "I will be yours and only yours unless you give me a kiss." Jack didn't doubt that Chase would kiss him and Chase did. Jack tasted love passionately as Chase began to lower Jack for another round but this time a whole lot more humiliating for punishment. All of Jack's five senses came to life throughout his whole life with Chase.

The End.

A/N: I couldn't stand what I wrote last time so I made this up to. I hate these kind of stories but my cursed fingers controls the stories. I seriously hate broken hearted endings. They make me so sad. Such as one person's unrequited love is never requited because the person they are in love with is in love with another. And then that idiot tries to kill the other but the person they are in love with still chooses the other instead of them. I hate these idiots. It hurts me so badly when I read one that the idiot dies instead and watches with his dead body the person he love have sex with the other. And that idiot is narrating the freaking story! The most painful line the idiot said was 'He chose him.' The person he was in love with never smiled at the idiot but instead smiles at the other. They are all freaking jackasses! T_T I like watching cartoon shows better than reading.


End file.
